


Conference Coupling

by Layneee



Series: Parent-Teacher Problems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Dates, Gay Sex, I'm Not Trying to Dump on Amelia, M/M, Meddling Kids, Parent Castiel, Rimming, Teacher Dean Winchester, They are very forthcoming with what they want, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: Or what happens when Castiel asks out the hot teacher.





	Conference Coupling

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a sort of follow up to _What the Hell, Dad?_ told from the Castiel's perspective. It's not necessary to read the first part before this one, but that's not a bad idea either.

His peers didn't like parent-teacher conferences. They would always bitch and moan about how they didn't need to take time out of their evenings to listen to some random middle-aged dolt tell them shit about their kids that  _they already knew_. Or whatever. Amelia  _hated_ them, and always made Castiel go alone while she went out with her friends. Looking back that wasn't entirely surprising considering the amount of gravity Amelia put on motherhood. It wasn't that she didn't love Claire, because she did, but she just didn't take to the whole nurturing thing like Castiel did. 

Anyway Castiel, unlike his peers,  _loved_ parent-teacher conferences. He knew how special his daughter was. And call him vainglorious all you want, but he loved hearing about what a brilliant, headstrong, confidant sixteen year old he had a part in creating. Claire was his world, and he appreciated hearing about her accomplishments, be they small or large.

So when the mid-term conferences were announced, he was eager to have Claire sign him up. 

"You know," Claire said over a plate of waffles one Saturday morning, "these aren't, like, mandatory or whatever. You don't have to go. Most parents don't."

"Claire," Castiel responded peacefully. "Have I ever missed a parent-teacher conference?"

"No," Claire replied. 

"Even when I had that flu?" Castiel asked with a laugh.

"No," Claire replied again, fighting her own smile.

"I passed out and Mr. Adler had to call your mother to pick me up." He grinned. It was an embarrassing, albeit entertaining memory. 

"I was mortified," Claire said with a groan. 

"So now, when I am of sound body, why do you think I would miss it?" Castiel asked. 

"Okay, fine," Claire relented, finally. "Just try not to do anything embarrassing, okay?"

Castiel grinned and stole a strawberry off his daughter's plate. "I promise, Claire-bear."

* * *

The first few meeting were uneventful. Mr. Singer, the history teacher, hid much of his expressions under his prickly mustache but he seemed to appreciate Claire's work ethic, and complimented a speech she presented on the RAF and the Battle of Britain. The art teacher, Ms Milton, showed him a drawing Claire did of Lucifer, the fat tabby they shared ownership of with their neighbor Nick. It was funny because Claire had drawn the animal with little devil horns and his tail wrapped around a trident. She obviously hadn't forgiven him for sneaking into her room and peeing on her pillow. The gym teacher gave him a little cause for concern. Mrs. Mills told him that Claire sometimes snuck away from class with a few of her peers. She didn't know what they did, but Castiel decided to forgive whatever it was because it seemed like she might be making friends while doing it. 

The night was coming to a close, and he had one more meeting to get to. Claire didn't  _struggle_ with English, per say, but it wasn't her strongest subject. So Castiel was interested in what this Mr. Winchester had to say. When he reached the man's door he knocked politely on the jamb, waiting until he heard the man call for him to enter. 

Mr. Winchester's voice was deep and enticing, but that had nothing on the man himself. Standing a few inches taller than Castiel himself, Mr. Winchester was like some fabled Greek god. He had perfectly coiffed, golden hair; parted down the side, and swooped over in an old fashioned kind of style. There were laugh lines framing bright green eyes. Castiel bet he would look beautiful when he laughed. His nose was a little curved, which only added to his character. And his mouth? Well there wasn't anything parent-teacher appropriate that Castiel could say about it.

(It was plush and pink and kissable/bitable/lickable/fuckable.)

"Mr. Novak?" Mr. Winchester said, pulling Castiel's mind out of the gutter it was climbing into. He held out his hand, and Castiel crossed the room to shake it. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to a plastic chair on the opposite side of his desk. "Sorry the chairs suck."

"It's no bother," Castiel replied. He sat himself into the small chair and forced himself not to stare at the adonis in front of him.  "And please, call me Castiel."

Mr. Winchester smiled, and it shined like a supernova. "Alrighty, Castiel. I'm just gonna go ahead here and say you can call me Dean. I always hated being called Mr. Winchester. Made me feel like my old man. Anyways, enough about me, you probably want to talk about Claire."

Yes. Claire. His daughter, who he is here for. Right. "Of course," Castiel said. "How has she been doing?"

 _Dean_ grinned again. "You got a smart kid there, Castiel." Dean pulled a file from the top of a nearby stack and flipped it open. He pulled out a few papers, and turned them over so Castiel could see the A+'s written on the top in red sharpie. He pulled them back before Castiel could read the titles. (He appreciated that Dean wanted Castiel to know of his daughter's good grades, but protected her privacy at the same time.) "We read  _A Doll's House_ a month or so ago, because I wanted them to try understanding something not in a traditional novel form, and she wrote an incredible character analysis of Nora. Has she read many plays before?"

"Not to my knowledge," Castiel admitted. "But I'm glad she's taken to it. I read quite a bit of Chekhov in college." 

"I love that little navigator," Dean said with a twinkle in his eye, probably silently laughing at his own joke. "I played Tuzenbach in a production when I was an undergrad."

Before Castiel could stop himself he found himself saying, "Tuzenbach? The Baron so ugly that he made Olga cry? Really?"

Dean threw his head back and laughed. (Castiel was right, it was beautiful.) "What can I say? I can pull it off."

"Doubt it," Castiel mumbled, but Dean definitely heard it if his blush was anything to go by. "Sorry," he found himself apologizing. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm flattered." And then Dean winked at him. It was quick, and he seemed immediately surprised by himself. "Uhh," he took a second to clear his throat, "anyway, yeah. Claire. Claire's great. She is a little quiet in class, though."

Forcing the wink and the adorable ramblings out of his mind, Castiel asked, "How so?"

"Well, unfortunately there are a lot of cliques, I guess you could call them, in my room. It just so happened that I got a lot of athletes and cheerleaders and stuff in Claire's class. So she doesn't speak up as much as she probably could. But she's getting better. Damn near bit another students head off when he made some misogynistic comment when we were discussing  _The Scarlet Letter_." 

"She's always been very spirited," Castiel explained. "Ever since she could talk, really."

"That's good. I like seeing passion in my students." Dean closed Claire's file and leaned forward on the desk, putting his beautiful face that much closer to Castiel's. "You guys just moved here, correct? How is she handling that transition?" 

Castiel knew that teachers were meant to care for their students, but something about the earnest way in which Dean asked warmed something in his heart. "She's been doing okay. She talks sometimes about kids in her classes, so I think she's starting to make connections. I felt horrible that I had to uproot her like this, but my job didn't really give me another alternative. They were closing our branch in Pontiac, and gave me the choice of transferring or getting laid off. I took what I thought was the better option." 

"I bet that was tough. How are _you_ handling it? I know that I am supposed to just talk about my kids, uhh _your_ kids, but I always like to check in on their parents once and a while too." Dean had to be the most compassionate person Castiel had ever met. 

"Thank you for asking, Dean," Castiel said. "Meeting people in a work setting is different than a school setting, that's for sure. It's going to be more slow going for me than for Claire, but I'll get there." 

Dean bit his lip, and a nervous look flitted across his face. "You're meeting me, aren't you? And you definitely look like a guy worth getting to know. You know, if you'd want that. For me to get to know you, I mean. " 

Castiel felt his eyes widen in shock, because it seemed like Dean was trying to ask him out? That was... unexpected. Surely, Dean must have someone at home waiting for him, shouldn't he? He seemed smart, and caring, and was obviously attractive. And he wanted  _Castiel_? 

Dean must have taken his sudden silence for something unwelcome, because he started to clam up. "Oh shit, sorry. I mean, that wasn't very professional of me. I, uhh, understand if you feel uncomfortable and want to, like, report me or something. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Dean, stop." Castiel reached over the desk and laid a hand on top of Dean's, where the other man was picking at his cuticles. "There is no reason to apologize, and I'm not going to  _report_ you. I actually do think I would like to get to know you. Would you maybe like to do that over dinner? Tomorrow maybe?"

It was cute how quickly Dean's mood changed. Gone was the fumbling embarrassment, and in its place was pure excitement. 

"Really? I would like that a lot, Cas." Castiel liked the way the nickname sounded coming out of Dean's mouth. 

Castiel pulled a business card out of his wallet, and flipped it over to the blank side. He grabbed a nearby pen and wrote out his personal phone number. "You can text me later, and we can make a plan."

"Lookin' forward to it," Dean said with a grin as he reached out to grab the card. His fingertips danced lightly over Castiel's, and something like electricity passed between them. 

A glance at his watch told Castiel that it was much later than he thought. "Oh, it's almost nine. I should be getting home." 

"Oh, man," Dean said, obviously flustered. "Where'd the time go?"

Both men stood and collected their respective things. Dean slipped a worn leather jacket over his business casual slacks and button up, and it created a delicious juxtaposition. Dean held an arm out in an 'after you' gesture, and Castiel made his way out of the classroom with Dean on his heels. They walked out the the parking lot together in a comfortable silence. All of the classrooms around them were dark, leading Castiel to believe they were the last people in the building. It was a belief that was proved true when they exited the building to see only two cars left. 

Funnily enough, their cars were only one space apart, and for some reason that made Castiel smile. 

"Nice pimpmobile, Cas," Dean said with a nod towards his continental. "Does it bounce?"

Castiel flushed. "It wasn't a modification I added, I assure you." 

Dean chocked on a laugh, bending over to smack his hands on his knees. "Wait! Does it  _actually_ bounce?"

"The young man I purchased it from was very proud of that fact," Castiel answered with a grin. He was used to the jokes about his car, and knew that they were at least partially warranted. It was gold  _and_ lowered, after all. 

Dean continued to smile as he walked into Castiel's space and wrapped him up in a hug. Castiel found himself returning it without hesitation. Hugging someone who was larger than him was a new experience. Everyone who Castiel shared affection with was much smaller than he was: Claire, his brother Gabriel, Amelia before the divorce. It was nice, feeling encompassed by strong arms. When Dean pulled away he was blushing up to his ears. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself. You just... you looked cute, is all." 

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said as his cheeks heated up to match Dean's. 

"I should get in my car before I embarrass myself," Dean said as he took a step towards his own car. (A black behemoth of a vehicle (with a large and promising back seat).) "Can't wait for tomorrow." 

"Me neither," Castiel said. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas!" Dean called back before jumping in his car and turning it on with a rumble. He waved out his window, and Castiel watched him until he was out of sight before getting in his own vehicle and heading home. 

* * *

After his conversation with Claire, Castiel laid in his bed, phone resting on his chest, contemplating. 

Before he could second guess himself, he opened his phone and fired off a text to Dean. 

There. 

He didn't have to wait long before his phone buzzed with a reply. Then again and again with a couple more messages in quick succession.

 

Dean was right. Claire would  _absolutely_ not tolerate being treated poorly by her peers. But that didn't change the fear. Or the sickly feeling of guilt he had in his gut because he still really wanted to go out with the teacher. He wrote something similar to Dean. But again he didn't have to wait long until a few different messages lit of his phone. 

Just the sight of that little blushing face filled Castiel's stomach with butterflies. And again, Dean was right. Just one date, and they'd see what happened. 

(Though if Castiel was honest he doubted he could limit himself to one date with the handsome teacher. Not even a little.)

* * *

The next day at work went by quickly. Despite teaching, Dean and Castiel found plenty of time to text. They stuck to mostly light subjects, like movies and music. Castiel learned that Dean favored classic rock, action flics, and foreign thrillers (surprisingly enough). They spent an hour talking about  _He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not._

When Castiel found a tiny set of hands in the break room he had a coworker take a picture of him wearing them to send to the teacher. 

Their conversations were all seeped with flirty energy, and it left Castiel antsy by the time he got home. He knew that he would need to get rid of the energy somehow, or he would never be able to sit through his date. 

Claire was already home when he opened the door. She looked... shifty. But that wasn't something he had time to analyze. He hightailed it up to his room and changed into sweats and a loose t-shirt before running out of the house. He checked the time on his phone. It was just after four thirty, meaning he had a good forty five minutes before he had to start getting ready. He calculated a good route in his head and took off running. 

After only a few blocks his mind began to quiet. Soon all he could focus on was the sound of his feet hitting the pavement rhythmically. His allotted running time flew by, and what seemed like a blink later he was back home. Claire was in the kitchen when he entered. He dumped his phone on the counter and went to the sink to get himself a glass of water. "As you know I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight," he told his daughter once he emptied his glass. "Are you going to be okay on your own? I think there are leftovers in the fridge."

Claire rolled her eyes, like a typical teenager, before answering. "I'm sixteen, dad. I think I can handle myself for one night."

"I know you can, Claire-bear," Castiel told her with a smile. "Thank you, again, for letting me go out with Mr. Winchester. It is very kind and mature of you."

"Whatever," Claire said. "Don't you have to shower or something? You smell."

Castiel laughed, carefully placing his glass on the counter so he didn't accidentally drop it. "Like I said, very kind and mature."

Claire just gave her father a sarcastic smile. Castiel shook his head at her, amused. He dropped a kiss to his daughters head as he passed her on his way out of the room. 

In the bathroom he turned the shower on, letting it get hot enough to steam up the room before stepping into the tub. It wasn't until he stuck his head under the spray that he realized he had left his phone in the kitchen. He shrugged. he could go one shower without music to accompany him. He made sure to wash his body twice, in case Claire was right and he did smell. A certain part of his anatomy perked up with the extra attention, but Castiel ignored it. 

Well, he tried. 

He ended up using his soaped up hand to get himself off while his conditioner set for a few minutes, if only to help relax himself later.  

When he finally stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel around his waist, it was past six. The Roadhouse was only fifteen minutes away, so he had plenty of time to get dressed and ready. He pulled off the towel and used it to dry his hair as he walked naked towards his closet. 

He knew after some googling that The Roadhouse was a fairly laid back establishment, so he didn't need to dress up too much. But it was still a first date, so he did want to look nicer than usual. First he pulled out a pair of black jeans that made his ass look like a buffet, according to Amelia. Regardless of how their marriage turned out, Castiel figured he could still trust her fashion sense. Next he grabbed a gray button down, before changing his mind and grabbing a navy blue one instead. 

"Dad! I'l going to a friend's to study!" Claire called from downstairs. 

Castiel tried to not get too overly excited over the 'at a friend's' aspect as he called back, "Okay, sweetie. Have fun!"

She answered with an unenthusiastic, "You too!" before the front door opened and closed. 

Castiel pulled on a pair of boxer briefs then dressed in his chosen clothes. He took a moment to roll the sleeves of the shirt up, then rolled them back down. If he wanted to wear a jacket, he had to keep the sleeves down. He wandered back to the bathroom and used a comb to gently style his hair. Castiel had discovered years ago that if he wanted his hair to do anything other than fly away in every direction, he had to do so with a very light hand. It still looked like a windswept mess nine times out of ten, but sometimes he was lucky. Once his hair was dealt with he spritzed himself with cologne and brushed his teeth. 

He checked the time again and it was just about time to leave. Castiel made his way downstairs where he pulled a mocha brown blazer and slightly darker brown ankle boots out of the hall closet. He sat on the floor to put on the shoes, then pulled his jacket on to complete the outfit. He looked over himself in the hall mirror, and was proud with what he saw. A quick turn showed that his behind was not hidden by the jacket, which was a plus. 

Satisfied that he looked good enough to impress, but not so good that he looked like he was trying to hard, Castiel found his phone, keys, and wallet, and headed out the door. 

The ride to The Roadhouse but just as quick as Castiel was led to believe. However it was still long enough for his nerves to return. He could talk a decent talk, but truth of the matter was Castiel hadn't dated since his divorce from Amelia. And Amelia had been his only real relationship, so he didn't have a lot of experience to rely on. He parked his car in The Roadhouse's parking lot and sent up a prayer to anything that was listening to give him some strength. He took a few fortifying breaths before forcing himself to get out of the car and walk towards the restaurant. 

As soon as Castiel stepped food inside, his eyes fell on Dean and his nerves disappeared. Dean was smiling at him, all toothy and bright, as he made his way towards the table. Once Castiel was within range, Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hey there, Cas. You look," he paused and looked Castiel up and down, "You look real good." 

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said as he sat in the chair Dean pulled out. "You do too. It's a little unfair, actually."

"Oh, shut up, man," Dean said with a blush. He sat in his own chair, legs spread out far enough to knock against Castiel's ankle. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Accounting isn't the most... interesting career," Castiel admitted, "But I work with a good group of people. They've been very welcoming to me. And it was nice talking to you." 

Dean blushed. It looked  _very_ good on him. "Same," Dean said. Then he cleared his throat, looking around the restaurant. "Have you been here before? I know it doesn't look like much, but the food is great. And the owners are family friends. I can't guarantee they won't bother us at least once, but they mean well." 

The way Dean's face lit up when he talked about his friends showed how much he cared about them. It was just another thing about Dean that Castiel could see himself fall for. It seemed like Dean had so much room in his heart. "I haven't been here before, but I do love burgers. Which is the best?"

Dean's reply was drowned out but a voice yelling, "Nothing!" at the other end of the restaurant. Dean's eyes glanced that way and whatever he saw put a huge grin on his face. "So Cas, did you know you're daughter is spying on us right now?"

"What?" Castiel asked in disbelief. He started to turn in his chair when Dean's hand reached across the table to grip his, holding him in place. 

"Don't! They think they're being sneaky. They're wearing like spy clothes, or something. We shouldn't ruin their fun," Dean explained. 

Castiel still wanted to look, but something Dean said stood out to him. "Wait, they? It's not just Claire?"

"Nah. Looks like she's with Kaia Nieves and Alex Jones," Dean said. 

Castiel felt himself relax in his chair, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'm glad she's making friends. That has been weighing heavily on my mind, as of late."

Dean's grin turned fond as his thumb stroked across Castiel's knuckles. "You're a good dad, Cas." Then that lovely, fond grin turned a little mysterious. "Now, how do you feel about embarrassing the shit out of your daughter?"

Without hesitation Castiel threw back his head and laughed. Normally, Castiel would be able to find a reason why it was a bad idea, but it just sounded so fun. And harmless. "Nothing too bad, right?"

"Totally, man," Dean said. "Just a little payback for her spying."

* * *

They started simply. When Jo brought them their dinner, each man took turns hand-feeding the other, and they used their fingers to clean up the messes. The footsie got more intense and visible under the table. But despite the silliness, Castiel found himself completely engaged in conversation as well. 

Dean was brilliant, and funny. He had anecdotes from classic novels, as well as popular movies and trash television shows. He listened attentively when Castiel told stories about his job. (And even when he talked about his late wife by accident.) 

Castiel hadn't felt this connected to a person in... ever, actually. Even more so that he ever felt with Amelia, as horrible as that sounded. He could tell that this was the kind of man he could find himself falling for, fast and hard. But if the color in Dean's cheeks and the constant smile on his face meant anything, Castiel would bet he wasn't alone. 

And the burgers were, as Dean said, great. Even better than great. Best burgers Castiel had probably ever had. He would eat them everyday if that didn't spell disaster for his waistline. 

When they finished their food, Jo was there to pull the plates away. "Pie, Winchester? Or is that reserved for the second date?" Jo asked with a sarcastic sweetness before turning towards Castiel. "You may want to get your own piece. Dean's known to bite."

"Only if their into that sort of thing, Joanna Beth," Dean said with a grin, which Jo rolled her eyes at, but when she looked back at Castiel she winked. Feeling cheeky, he winked back. 

Still, despite her teasing, Jo brought them a large slice of apple pie with a melting scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. Dean looked like he was already drooling, and Castiel understood the feeling. He wasn't normally a sweets person, but even his mouth was watering over the smell of apples and cinnamon. As soon as the plate hit the table Dean pulled it towards him, leaning over it comically to hide it from Castiel's view. "What do I get if I share this with you, Cas?" Dean asked. 

"How about a kiss at the end of the night?" Castiel offered. Dean pretended to think it over before putting the plate back between them. 

"Deal," Dean said while he loaded a perfect bite onto his fork and held it in front of Castiel's mouth. 

Castiel leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around the sweet bite. It was the perfect balance of sweet and spicy, thick and flakey. It was heavenly. He moaned around the bite, and Dean's eyes darkened with lust. 

"We gotta get somewhere more private," Dean said, not taking his eyes off Castiel. As Jo passed he touched her gently on the arm. "A box, Jo. And the check."

Jo didn't question him. She just nodded and grabbed them a to-go box from behind the bar. While Castiel boxed up the food, Dean handed Jo a wad of money. "There should be enough in there for the girls too."

"I'm not lettin' you pay for them, Winchester!" Jo said with a grin. "They think they're being sly, and I don't wanna ruin that."

"Come on, Jo!" Dean said, pushing the money towards her again. 

Jo just laughed. "Nuh uh!"

"Dammit, Jo! Take my fuckin' money already!" Dean scolded her while putting the money in her apron. "See? Was that hard?" He asked again as he stood and held out a hand. "Come on, Cas. We got a pie to eat, and I know just the place."

The couple was barely to the door when they heard the shuffle of three pairs of feet. They made sure to meander just enough that the teenagers wouldn't lose them in the dark. 

Dean led them across the street to a small park. It looked like the kind of place that would be popular for joggers, but was deserted at this time of night. The was a bench not far from the road, and that's where they sat. 

They shared the piece of pie in a comfortable silence. Sometimes they would feet one another, other times they would just pass the fork between their hands. It was cozy and felt very special. After Dean fed Castiel the last bite, he moved the box aside and looked around the park. When his eyes found Castiel's, he was grinning again. "How about that kiss now?"

Castiel just nodded, and helped rearrange Dean by pulling him into his lap. Their mouths met, immediately opening for their tongues to meet in the middle. 

They heard a shriek (one Castiel had heard a time or two), and giggled into each others mouths. "She is going to be so mad at me," Castiel said in between placing kisses down Dean's neck. 

"Worth it, though?" Dean asked, a little shyly which Castiel found endearing. 

"Was it worth it getting to taste you? Absolutely." Castiel punctuated the sentence by moving Dean's collar just enough to be able to nibble at Dean's collar bone. "This is the perfect end to a perfect date, Dean. Thank you." 

"Who says the dates gotta be over?" Dean asked. His voice was a little breathy, a little unsure, just enough to make Castiel pause and pull back. "No pressure or anything. And it's not like I normally give it up on a first date, but there is something special about you. I'd really like to take you home."

Castiel took a moment to search Dean's face. For what? He wasn't sure. But when he saw the open and shy expression beneath windswept hair, he knew he couldn't say no. Not that he wanted to, either. He found there was nothing he'd rather do than take Dean up on the offer. 

He leaned down, and claimed Dean's mouth in another wet kiss. "Lead the way."

* * *

Dean lived in a little bungalow only a few minute drive from The Roadhouse. Castiel felt jittery the entire drive, having to watch Dean from his own car rather than being in Dean's with him. 

When they pulled up, the men practically jumped out of their cars and ran to the front door. They kissed against the wood while Dean tried (and failed) to get it open. Eventually he had to practically push Castiel away so he could focus long enough to get the key in the lock and turn it. 

The living area of the house was probably very lovely, but Castiel didn't have time to notice it because as soon as they were on the other side of the door Dean was grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the back of the bedroom. 

Once they past the threshold of the bedroom, Dean was pushing Castiel onto the bed and crawling on top of him. Sweet words were passed between them as they kissed and undressed each other. Soon they were naked expect for Dean's tight,  _tight_ boxer briefs. They were so small, Castiel would almost call them panties and they were, without a doubt, the sexiest pair of undergarments Castiel had ever seen. His hands traveled down Dean's chest, before cupping Dean's growing erection though the thin cotton. 

"Tell me what you want, Dean," Castiel growled. Dean opened his mouth just as Castiel gave his cock a squeeze, and managed to only moan. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

Dean groaned. "Don't tease me, Cas." He bent in half and sucked one of Castiel dark nipples into his mouth, just barely using his teeth to stimulate them. "Not unless you want to be teased back."

Castiel nodded, before sliding his hands back up Dean's body until they were framing his beautiful face. "I apologize, Dean. I couldn't help myself. You just look so perfect. But I will ask again, what do you want?"

Dean seemed almost as turned on by Castiel's words than his actions. And wasn't that just incredible? "I want you," he finally said. 

"How do you want me?" Castiel asked. He was desperate to thrust up, get some stimulation on his neglected cock, but he refrained. 

"I want you inside of me," Dean replied without any hesitation. 

Okay, he couldn't refrain any longer. Castiel managed to flip them over so Dean was on his back, and caught Dean's mouth with his own. His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting his cock against Dean's clothed one. "Do you want me to open you up with my fingers or my tongue?" Castiel asked. 

Dean moaned. "Your tongue. Fuck, want that so bad."

Castiel took a moment to kiss him again before sliding down the other man's body. Once he was staring at Dean's crotch, he pulled the boxer briefs down and threw them off the bed. He pressed a kiss to each knee before spreading them, making sure Dean's feet were pressed flat to the bed. He bent down, ready to lick Dean's pink entrance, when Dean scrambled away. 

"Wait!" He said. Castiel backed away completely and watched at Dean opened the bedside drawer. He pulled out lube and a condom, which would come in handy, but also a silicon ring. The he resumed his earlier stance, spreading his legs impossibly wider. Castiel watched as he placed the silicon around his own member. 

"A cock ring?" Castiel asked, curiosity having been peaked. 

"Rimming gets me off like a rocket," Dean explained, "And I wanna wait to come on your cock."

"God, you're perfect," Castiel groaned before spreading Dean's ass cheeks and diving right in. 

The noises Castiel could pull from Dean were exquisite. He was hyper sensitive, and there were moments Castiel though he was going to come even with the ring in place. He pulled back, much to Dean's consternation, but immediately replaced it with two lubed fingers. "You're practically singing for me, Dean. Does this feel good? Do you like my tongue?"

"Fuck yeah. Like your tongue, Cas. Fucking  _love_ your tongue. You can already play me like a fuckin' fiddle," Dean managed to say, even with the constant pressure that Castiel was applying to his prostate. 

"Think I could have made you come by now?" Castiel asked while he moved down to tongue at the plastic that circled Dean's dick. 

Dean groaned, but it turned into a whine when Castiel added another finger. "At least twice. Fuck, I still might not make it."

"Then I should probably get on with it, shouldn't I?" Castiel took another half a minute to stretch Dean with his three fingers before asking, "Are you ready for me?"

Dean nodded his head vigorously, reaching down to spread his cheeks with his own hands. "Fuck me, please."

Castiel chuckled. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

He withdrew his hands and took a second to appreciate Dean's fluttering hole, before grabbing the condom and rolling it on. He drizzled some more lube directly to his cock, then to Dean's hole making the other man gasp. He crawled up the other man and pulled him into a deep kiss. Only then, with their mouths still connected, did he begin to push in. 

Dean sucked in a breath, and Castiel took the time to bite and suck marks into Dean's skin. 

When he was finally settled, Castiel had to take a moment to collect himself. Being inside Dean was intense in the best kind of way. He felt warm, and inviting, and like he never wanted Castiel to leave. Castiel took a shuttering breath against Dean's neck, unsure that he would't come immediately if he moved an inch. 

"Didn't realize you were so big," Dean complimented. "Feels like you're touchin' every part of me. Feels  _awesome_." 

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual," Castiel replied. "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last."

Dean took a moment to wrap his legs high around Castiel's waist, forcing the him to go a few inches deeper. "Good thing I'm already about to shoot my load." Dean swiveled his hips, making Castiel shudder. "Come on, man. Wanna be walking funny tomorrow."

Castiel took one more deep breath before pulling out and slamming back in.

Dean's wail was breathtaking. 

Castiel found a rhythm and was soon slamming into Dean hard enough to bang the headboard against the wall. Every time he slowed, Dean would squeeze his legs together and beg him to keep going. 

All too soon Castiel felt his climax approaching, and Dean's sounds were getting more and more frantic. Then he was scrambling for his cock, panting, "Get this thing off! Fuck, I'm gonna come. Cas! Oh, you're fuckin' me so good." 

When he managed to get the ring off, the results were instantaneous. Dean was coming with a scream, shooting white all over both their chests. Castiel, unable to hold back, followed suit. Dean was still shaking from the aftershocks when Castiel pulled out and collapsed next to him. 

Castiel pulled off the condom carefully, taking the time to tie it off before dropping it off the bed. Then he turned onto his side, and ran his fingers through the come on Dean's chest. Dean was lying completely still, legs all akimbo, with his eyes glazed over. "Did I break you?" Castiel asked, still spreading the milky substance around. 

Dean just nodded, which made Castiel smile. 

Castiel rolled over and kissed Dean's chest, then licked over an oversensitive nipple. "Not permanently, I hope."

Dean's eyes finally focused as he turned his head to smile sleepily at Castiel. "Nah. I'm sure I still have a few good rounds in me."

Castiel chuckled and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. "Where is the bathroom?"

Dean nodded at a door Castiel didn't see before. Leaving Dean on the bed, Castiel wandered to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He brought it back to the bed and cleaned Dean up, then himself. Once they were free of come, Castiel managed to pull the blanket up and snuggled up next to Dean's naked body. "How does a little nap sounds?" 

Dean sighed happily, and turned so the two men were face to face. He kissed Castiel, then huddled into his chest. "Sounds awesome."

And between one blink and the next, they were asleep.

* * *

When Castiel woke a few hours later, he found himself on his back with Dean practically laying on top of him. It wasn't the worst way to wake up. Except it was nearly three in the morning and he knew he had to get home, otherwise he would be in big trouble with a certain sixteen year old. 

As much as it pained him, Castiel had to wake up Dean. He began my shaking his shoulder briefly, but Dean only snuggled deeper. 

"Dean," Castiel said softly. "Dean, honey, I need you to wake up."

Finally Dean started to stir, but he only moved so he could press sleepy kisses to Castiel's jaw. "Wha'time issit?" He mumbled. 

"It's early," Castiel said, "But I need to get home." Dean made an unhappy sound and locked his arms around Castiel's chest. 

Castiel couldn't believe how cute Dean could be when he was half-conscious. 

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered, giving his hands permission to wander down Dean's back to his round ass then back up. "I want nothing more than to stay here, but I really should get going."

Dean shifted again, only this time moving so his while body was on top of Castiel's. Only then did Castiel realize that they were both hard again. "How about this? You let me ride your cock, then you can go home?" Dean asked, sounding much more alert. 

And how could Castiel say no to a request like that. He threw and arm out and fumbled with the bedside table. He got the drawer open, just as Dean started to gyrate on top of him. Finally, Castiel's fingers wrapped around a condom wrapper and he pulled it out triumphantly. "Good boy," Dean cooed as he plucked the small square out of Castiel's hand. He sat up, making the blanket fall from his shoulders and exposing them both to the cool early morning air. He ripped open the wrapper and set the condom on the head of Castiel's dick. Then, instead of using his hand, he bent down and used his mouth to roll it down. Before Castiel could even realize that the wonderful heat was coming from Dean's  _mouth_ , Dean was pulling up. "Neat trick, huh?" Dean asked, still sleepy but somehow cocky at the same time. 

Castiel just nodded, rendered a little dumb. Dean hmm'd sleepily as he moved up just enough to position Castiel's wrapped dick at his entrance, then he relaxed down. 

Having already come one, Castiel wasn't at the risk of erupting too soon. But still it felt just as amazingly unreal to be inside Dean. 

Dean's body was still open from the night before, but he was a little dry. Castiel quickly remedied that by fumbling for the lube and reaching behind Dean to drip it down his crack. Dean sighed. "Mmm, thanks. Still feel so big. Tell me how I feel."

Castiel ran his hands from Dean's hips up his chest, thumbs pressing on both of Dean's nipples. "You feel heavenly. You're so responsive," Castiel said. "You make me want to take you apart, over and over again. With my fingers and my teeth and my tongue."

Dean moaned. "I want that too."

Castiel's fingers flicked at Dean's nipples again, and this time his cock twitched and leaked precome. "I want to see how many times I can make you fall apart before I even push inside. How many times do you think I can do it? Two?" He trailed his hands down and squeezed Dean's ass. "Three?" He moved just slightly and pressed one of his fingers to where his cock was sinking into Dean's body. "Four? Do you want this?" 

"Yes," Dean practically hissed. Castiel found the lube again and covered his fingers with it. Once they were dripping, he pressed just one finger in alongside his cock. Dean thrust down into the pressure, keening under his breath. 

"Don't hide your noises from me," Castiel asked. He moved the finger around, wanting to touch as much of Dean as he could. "I want to hear how much you're enjoying this."

Castiel pulled his finger out, before pressing it back it. Dean wailed, and Castiel nearly lost it at the sound. He thrust up, his finger and cock moving in tandem, burying himself deeply inside Dean's body. "So beautiful. Can you come like this? Or do you need my hand?" Castiel wrapped his free hand around Dean's hip in offering. 

"No, just like this," Dean groaned, legs tensing as he moved himself up and down. "So close." 

Castiel's finger brushed over Dean's prostate, and the other man lost it. Dean was coming again, completely untouched, and Castiel was quick to follow. Dean fell over, covering Castiel once again with his body. Carefully, Castiel pulled his finger out of Dean and then shifted his hips so his cock could slip free. Castiel managed to roll Dean onto his back, and crawled out of the bed. He got a fresh washcloth from the bathroom and dampened it with warm water. 

Dean was practically asleep when Castiel returned, but he managed to open his eyes and smile lazily at Castiel. Castiel returned the grin while wiping down Dean chest and between his legs. 

"Are you going to be okay driving home?" Dean asked. His concern warmed Castiel's heart. 

"Yes, I'll be fine," Castiel told the other man. "Go back to sleep, Dean. We'll talk tomorrow."

"How about we get coffee instead?" Dean asked. "Wanna _see_ your handsome face when we talk, instead of just thinking about it."

"Sounds perfect." Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean's sleep-slack mouth. "Sleep well, Dean." 

Dean hummed and pressed his face into the pillow. (The one Castiel was using, if he wasn't mistaken.) "You too, Cas." 

Castiel dressed quietly, not wanting to wake the other man, before tiptoeing back to the front of the house. He couldn't lock the deadbolt, so he just flipped the lock in the handle and hoped that was enough for the time being. He climbed into his car and began the short drive home. 

He spent the whole time smiling. 

* * *

When Castiel finally managed to drag himself down to the kitchen for breakfast, it was much later than he'd normally like, but he didn't care. He may be exhausted after getting so little sleep, but his muscles ached in a way they hadn't in so long, and he was going to meet Dean later for coffee. So nothing could bring him down. 

That is until he saw Claire sitting at the kitchen table with her arms folded and a glare in place. 

"Four in the morning, Dad?" She asked, but in that tone that said she didn't want to hear another word. "You are so grounded."

Castiel found himself wanting to grin at his daughter. She was so tough; a real  _badass_. Even when she was trying to punish him for staying out too late. 

"I apologize," he said, holding back his smile. "The time just got away from me."

"Ew. Please, don't say another word," Claire said while holding up a hand to silence him. "I'm gonna regret this, but I'm guessing you had a good date?"

His grin couldn't hide anymore. He felt it take over his whole face, and even Claire warmed a little to it. "He's really something special, Claire."

"Good. I'm glad," Claire said. "You deserve it, or whatever."

Castiel leaned down to give his daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks, Claire-bear. Now what do you say we go out for breakfast? I'm feeling like treating you today." 

Claire finally dropped her glare completely and returned her father's smile. She looked so relaxed that Castiel couldn't help but add, "Even if you did try any spy on me last night."

Her gobsmacked look was priceless. 

 

* * *

* * *

Text Transcripts:

From Castiel: Dean, I'm worried this is going to affect Claire. 

From Dean:    cas? what do u mean? u mean us dating?

                      kids can be jerks man but claire doesnt seem like the kind of girl to just take it

                      BUT i get it if you wanna pump the breaks

                      balls in yr court man

* * *

From Dean:    balls in yr court man

From Castiel:  I asked if she wanted to cancel and she said no. Which made me unbelievably happy because I didn't want to cancel. At all. 

From Dean:    (blushing emoji)

                       then i say we dont

                      lets just commit to one date and see how it goes. 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely pulled some of my theatre knowledge out of my ass for this one. :)


End file.
